Major Jackson
by mcgirl
Summary: An event with another SG team offworld changes everything for Daniel
1. secret revealed

Major Jackson

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from stargate or Stargate sg-1 and am making no money off of this.

"Colonel Edwards is dead and we are surrounded by Jaffa." Lieutenant Brighton said panicking.

"You are in charge lieutenant, do you understand this" Daniel said getting mad that he was panicking.

"I am not sure if I can do it" he said.

"Have you ever been in charge of anything" Daniel said. If they continued this much longer everyone would be dead.

"No" he said.

"Fine, after narrowing down possibilities I can take charge" Daniel said.

"What" Brighton said.

"I was a major in the marines' lieutenant before I retired. Now you are going to do what I say since I am the only one with leadership capabilities here."

"What do we need to do sir" Sergeant Myers said.

"You are going to give yourself up to the Jaffa, Lieutenant while we sneak behind them and kill them. It is either that or we will get killed. It is only a matter of time before they find us. They already found Colonel Edwards and you don't want to end up like him. I know what I am doing"

"No that is suicide. I don't want to die" he said.

"It worked in Russia back when I was a captain. The jaffa will most likely try to take you to their "god." They are looking through the bushes right now and will find us so do as I say. In five minutes give yourself up" he said.

"There is a slight flaw to your plan Doctor, this is not Russia, Earth or even in the same galaxy as Earth," he said.

A minute later the army of jaffa found him. Daniel was right no matter what they did the jaffa would eventually find them.

They dragged him out of the bushes.

"Where are your other friends" the first prime said.

"Dead, I am the only one left. What are you going to do with me" he said nervously.

Before the jaffa could answer grenades were going off as well as guns.

Jaffa were going down quickly.

There were only a few jaffa left when Daniel said "run to the gate and dial. I will cover you."

They made it to the gate in what seemed for hours but was only a few minutes.

"Go now," Daniel said making sure they went in before he did to protect them.

SGC

General Hammond and SG-1 came to the gate room after it was clear.

"Where is Colonel Edwards" he said.

"He died sir. We were attacked by jaffa and we are lucky to be alive," Lieutenant Brighton said.

"You did a good job bringing everyone home Lieutenant. Go to the infirmary immediately to be checked out and then take a shower. Briefing is at 1600"

"I didn't sir. It was Doctor Jackson who brought us home. He saved our lives sir," he said to General Hammond before he and the rest of SG-1 left.

"It was nothing sir. I just wanted to get home, lets go to the infirmary now Lieutenant" he said.

SG-1 and Hammond followed them out.

"Did any of you get shot with anything" Janet Frasier said.

"No," they each said.

There examinations were done and they went to take a shower.

Briefing

"What happened on that planet. It was supposed to be uninhabited" General Hammond said.

"We had been there for a few hours when Jaffa came. I am not sure which Gouald they serve but there were a lot of them. We did not have enough time to get to covering when Colonel Edwards was shot three times. He died instantly sir from the staff wounds. We finally got to the clearing and were able to avoid them for awhile," Daniel said pausing.

"I didn't know what too do. I never thought that this would happen. Doctor Jackson finally started to go into military mode. At first I thought it was from Colonel O'Neill's training but he was a major in the marine corp. The way he gave orders it sounded natural, like he had done it before," Lieutenant Brighton said.

"Is this true Dr Jackson" General Hammond said.

"It is true that I was a major in the Marine Corp but that was awhile ago General. I have not been associated with the Marine Corp since then. I am more affiliated right now with the Air Force then marines."

"How did you get out" Hammond said. If he was surprised that Daniel was a major in the marine corp he did not show it.

"Lieutenant Brighton was our decoy when we made our escape. Doctor Jackson and I snuck behind them and killed them with different types of weaponry. He said he did something similar to this in Russia," the sergeant said.

"You will not repeat Russia or explain what I did to help us. Is that understood Sergeant, Lieutenant. What you are talking about is more classified then what you or anyone at the SGC are cleared for" Daniel said.

"Yes sir" they both said.

"Lieutenant, Sergeant you are dismissed, Doctor Jackson you will stay," Hammond said.

"How come I feel like I am about to be called out by my drill sergeant for doing something stupid," Daniel said.

"Don't worry I am not going to reprimand you or call you out" General Hammond said.

"What do you want sir" Daniel said getting nervous.

"Did you enjoy it" he said.

"Enjoy what sir."

"Being a leader in a situation like that."

"I did not like the fact that we were in that situation and the colonel was dead but once I got over the near death experience I realized I liked leading. I can't explain what my role was in the marines because it is classified but I miss being a leader sir. I know I am the head of the archeological staff but it is not the same. It is hard sometimes playing fourth when I was used to being first."

"You have two options here. You can stay on SG-1 and continue to be Doctor Daniel Jackson who has no military authority or you can reenlist in the marine corp and head your own team Dr. Jackson. I think that this base could survive with one more marine. It is your choice." General Hammond said.

"I need to talk about this with the rest of SG-1," Daniel said.

"You mean Major Carter more then Jack and Teal'c" Hammond said.

"Excuse me sir. Why would I value Sam's opinion more" Daniel said getting nervous.

"Everyone knows that you are dating. Feretti has already started a few betting pools about your relationship. If you reenlist you will not be charged with fraternization whether one of you is promoted. The president has made it clear that he will not let it happen either if you ever rejoin the military."

"That is my biggest concern sir. The President knows about us" he said shocked.

"It is fairly obvious whether you two see it or not. Most people have been betting when the two of you would get together a little while after Shar'ee died. Besides if you rejoin the military I can order you to tell me when you are going to ask Sam to marry you. I could make quite a bit of money" General Hammond said smiling.

"I don't think you can do that sir."

"No, I can't but you need to tell Major Carter about you being in the military before you tell the rest of SG-1," Hammond said.

"I know sir. Thank you for giving me the choice sir"

"You are dismissed" General Hammond said smiling.

"Thank you, sir."

He could not remember the last time Daniel said sir that many times to him in one conversation.

"Hey Sam" Daniel said coming into her office.

"Hey, Daniel," Sam said smiling.

"Listen, I need to talk to you and the rest of SG-1 at my apartment tonight. I wanted to tell you first before anyone else knew" he said.

"You're scaring me Daniel. What is wrong," Sam said.

"Nothings wrong Sam" he said getting up to close the door.

"Before I joined the stargate program I was doing other things for the U.S. government. I can't tell you what it is I did but I joined the marines. I retired as a major right before I came here" he said pausing.

"What" Sam screamed.

Jack and Teal'c were walking down the hall and came rushing into Sam's office when they heard her scream.

"That really is not the reaction I was hoping to get" Daniel said.

"What is wrong, did you finally figure out that everyone knows you are dating" Jack said.

"What" Sam screamed again.

"Why don't we go to my apartment and talk. Then we can scream and get drunk as much as we want too. I'll order the pizza and Jack can get the alcohol we need. We might need some strong alcohol tonight" Daniel said.

"We are going to need a lot, lets go" Sam said leaving.

"What did you do Daniel" Jack said.

"I did nothing" Daniel said.

"You had to have done something. She looks extremely pissed at you" Jack said

"Indeed" Teal'c said.

"I'll tell you later ok," Daniel said walking out.


	2. A visitor from the past

"So what is this big news you have to tell us Daniel" Jack said.

"I'm not who you think I am. When I met you I was not the naïve civilian archeologist you thought I was. Yes I was a civilian at the time but I wasn't always a civilian. I was in the military for a few years. I can't tell you about it and trust me none of you want to know. I left as a major in the marines and vowed never to get involved with the U.S. government again till the stargate project" Daniel said pausing.

"I knew you have always had a warrior spirit Daniel Jackson" Teal'c said.

"Why didn't you tell us, tell me" Sam said clearly hurt.

"What I've done is terrible. If I was a regular soldier I would be court marshaled for what I did but it was orders given to me. Plus I'm not proud that all of the men under my command except one are either dead or in mental hospitals. All I've ever wanted to do was forget that part of my life. I don't even need these glasses" Daniel said sadly opening a beer and taking his glasses off.

"If you are in special ops or black ops you do terrible things. Trust me I know Daniel. If you ever need to talk about it I'm here. How did Hammond find out and are you going to join the Marines again" Jack said.

"General Hammond found out because of the last mission we went on and I am not sure if I will. I admit even though I did horrible things at times I miss it. When I was leading that SG team it was amazing. I enjoyed it" Daniel said. He was about to say something else when the doorbell rang.

"That must be the pizza" Jack said opening the door to a man about the same age as Daniel who was not the pizza guy.

"I must be at the wrong house. I am looking for Daniel Jackson" the man said.

"Mike" Daniel said hearing the man's voice.

"Good to see you again sir" he said.

"You don't have to call me sir. I'm not your commanding officer any more or in the marines. What are you doing here anyway" Daniel said.

"Would you mind introducing us" Sam said.

"Sorry, this is Mike Atkins, one of my closest friends in the marines. This is Major Samantha Carter, Colonel Jack O'Neill, and Murry."

"You don't look like marines" he said.

"We're air force and I'm not sure if I should be insulted or not" Jack said.

"Not that I don't like seeing you but why are you here" Daniel said.

"I've got us two tickets to Washington in three hours. Tim is dead Daniel. Amy postponed the funeral to find you. You are one hard person to find and for awhile I did not think I was going to find you" he said.

"Damn it, how could this happen. He was in a padded room. What can hurt him in there" Daniel said.

"He still remembered a few tricks from his time in the service" he said in Russian.

"Guys, I've got to go to this. Tim, Mike, and I were best friends while we were together" Daniel said.

"Even when Daniel got promoted it was a rare event that you did not see the three of us together" Mike said.

"I'll call the general while you go pack. You haven't taken vacation off in awhile so I am sure he will approve" Jack said.

"Thanks Jack" he said as he went in his room to pack.

They hoped he was okay but they rarely saw that look of desperation on his face. They had to be there for him when he came back.


End file.
